Jeffy's Stupid Adventure
Jeffy's Stupid Adventure is a Nintendo Switch, Xbox 1 and PS4 game that will be released December 12 2018. This is believed to be the first game that Jeffy appeared in as the main protagonist. It is supposed to be the worst game ever made because it is a parody of the Avengers Movie. Gameplay The Gameplay is the same as Grand Theft Auto. Plot In the city of Robotroplis in the world of Mobius President Nightmare, the ruler of Robotroplis gives a tecnollogy powered septer to Mama Luigi, a vile psychopath supervillain who wants vengance on Hollywood for trashing his TV show the adventures of Mama Luigi because the Actor "retired." Mama Luigi sneered as he went to our world with the septer. Nightmare is meeting up with his henchmen; Eggman, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Kamek, Basilisx, Orbot, Cubot and his sub-bosses ( Emperor Kouen Ren - Sub-Boss and Emperor of the Kou Empire, Lord Brevon - Sub Boss of Avalace, General-Chairman Zoldeo Crawford - Sub-Boss of the Balbad Legion (Chancellor of the People's Republic of Balbad), Kragok the Echidna - Sub-Boss of the Western Deserts Legion, Axel the Water Buffalo - Sub-Boss of the Plains Legion, Nacho the Fenec - Sub-Boss of the Northern Grasslands Legion, King K Rool - Sub-Boss of the Fire Legion, Maw the Thyclane - Sub-Boss of the Downa Legion, Tundra the Walrus - Sub-Boss of the Frost Legion, Yagyu Boss/Darkrai the Bat - Sub-Boss of the Yagyu clan (the Ninja Bat Bandit clan) and the Dragon Kingdom, Khan the Hedgehog - Sub-Boss of South Island and Head of the Metalix/Nantal Police, Marshall Zu - Sub-Boss of the former Dominion of Balbad known as Citidella, Shah Boris Kodavich - Sub-Boss/Shah of the Empire of Mana a puppet state, Baron General Reza Horthy - Sub-Boss of the Imperial State of Magzuro a puppet state of the Kou Empire and Robotroplis Empire itself. and some Undead Nazis, Fascist Italians, Fascist Bulgarians, Legionare Romanians, Fascist Spanish troopers, Soviet Union Troopers, Socalist Yugoslavian Troopers, Socalist Romanian Troopers, Communist Chinese Troopers, Baathist Iraqi troopers and Gaddafi Loyalists led by Undead Hitler, Mussolini, Boris of Bulgaria, Ion Antonescu, Fransisco Franco, Joseph Stalin, Josip Broz Tito, Nicolae Ceausescu, Mao Zedong, Muammar Gaddafi and Saddam Hussen who are concerned about what Mama Luigi's trustworthyness. In a Government base, Chris and SWAGMASTER start going bonkers as Pootis poops his pants and runs around like a crazy person as a portal appears and goes awall. Then Mama Luigi arrives and magically brainwashes Chris, SWAGMASTER, The Boss, Pootis and other Guards and Retards and TF2 characters as they break out and the Government base is gone. After the incident the Mushroom Squad, (Natsu, Finn, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Goombario, Parakarry, Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, Gray Fullbuster, Ais Wallenstine, Link, Donkey Kong and SMG4) go to the government base thinking S.H.E.I.L.D sent them there, but then Mama Luigi traps them in Mobius where Nightmare and his evil army with their subordinates arrest them and robotocized them into robotslaves with the other Smashers as it was seen that they were brainwashed too by Mama Luigi, who apparently was laughing like a crazed maniac. At Mario's house Jeffy gets news from CNN that the Mushroom Squad has been kidnaped by brainwashed henchmen of Mama Luigi. Jeffy poops his pants and screams like a idiot and runs out in his underwear. Jeffy gets aid from his friends Fishy Boopkins and Bob the Imp who panic like crazy. Bob mainly panics because he wants to steal SMG4's underwear since he is so obsesed with him. Then Jackie Chung arrives and tries to slap them, but is chased by Goodman. Fishy Boopkins kidnaps Chef Pee Pee as Bob the Imp is forced by Flame Princess to save her boyfriend (Flame Princess thinks that Finn is actually Finn from Adventure Time, but it's Finn Petrikov, the main protagonist of Adventure Time ZX who is President Nightmare's son.) as they steal the Helcarrier and decide to go loco on the whole world until they find the Mushroom Squad. Meanwhile in Mama Luigi's Hideout, Mama Luigi is surrounded by Nightmare, Nightmare's Henchmen and Subordinates, the Nightmare Troopers, The SWATbots, The Undead Soldiers, Russian Mercenaries, Romanian Mercenaries, Iranian Mercenaries, Iraqi Mercenaries, Serbian Mercenaries, Crotian Mercenaries, Slovenian Mercenaries, Bulgarian Mercenaries, Macedonean Mercenaries, German Mercenaries, Belgain Mercenaries, Finnish Mercenaries, Norwegian Mercenaries and Chinese Mercenaries. Mama Luigi uses the magic septer and poofed into a Intergalactic and Techno tower that has tons of Gum-Gums (evil Trolls) with Orcs, Demons, Trolls, Goblins, Hobgoblins, Kobolds, Werewolves, Trollocs, Yetis, Ogres, Rakshasas, Zombies, Skeletons, Jiangshi (Chinese Vampire-Zombies), Changelings and Wraiths. Then Bular arrives telling Mama Luigi that he rudely interupted his father and Azog's meeting with their lord and master. Mama Luigi says he has command over the armies of Mordor and Gunmar (Bular's father). Bular says that the armies of his father and Mordor are property of the Lord of all universes the Dark Lord. Mama Luigi curses and leaves mad. Mama Luigi then decides to play conquest as he gets a bunch of Gypsy assassins to befrend him to aid him and his Mercenary pals in attacking the Helcarrier. At a Government base Brooklyn T Guy and Simons decide to create a team with a bunch of American, Hindi, British and Japanese mercenaries to prevent outbursts of panic because of retarded people stole the Helcarrier. Then President Nightmare arrives with his henchmen, subordinates, troopers and Undead soldier allies attack the base as SMG3 who just arrived with Nintendofan996, X, Crazy Toilet Guy, Evil Aisan Guy, Robot Clone, Hacker, The Imposter and Rodinpulp14 (Enzo) aided them to attack the morons. Then Jeffy, Fishy Boopkins, Bob, Flame Princess and Chef Pee Pee arrived to beat the crap out of them. The Mushroom Squad arrives and Flame Princess then realizes that the Finn within the Mushroom Squad is not her Finn and gets upset then leaves. Jeffy reunites with his daddy ,Mario and the rest of the Mushroom Squad as they fight the baddies which unfortunately after getting defeated Mama Luigi ditches everyone and heads ontop of the Emprie State Building. Jeffy poops his pants in missery as he failed to save the world from Mama Luigi, as Mario cheers him up. Then Mama Luigi summons the Gum-Gum army and Sauron's army as Azog and Bular lead the armies. They get aid from a army of dope martians who sumon giant wargs that the face of Drawing Jeffy. Everyone throws up after seeing the hideous monsters. Then Jeffy poops on the whole evil army and Mama Luigi's homies as they randomly run like maniacs as the Mushroom Squad with Brooklyn T Guy, Simons, the American, British, Hindi and Japanese mercenaries fly in the Helcarrier blowing up all the enemies as Jeffy, Fishy Boopkins, Bob and Chef Pee Pee fight the bad guys, themselves as they rip off the fighting styles of the Avengers for no apparent reason. Then the Cody's mom throws Nazi Bot at Mama Luigi destroying his wand sending his allies from Mobius with Bular and Azog back to their respective worlds as the undead troopers and monster armies turn into poo with the dope Martians and Wargs with Drawing Jeffy's face on them. Mama Luigi, SMG3, Nintendofan996, X, Crazy Toilet Guy, Evil Aisan Guy, Robot Clone, Hacker, The Imposter and Rodinpulp14 (Enzo) with Mama Luigi's Mercenary armies run off screaming from the police. everyone celebrates until Goodman tells them they have to pay for the damages. THE END Meanwhile in Mordor, Bular and Azog return to meet up with Angor Wat as he tells them that Gunmar is shamed infront of the Dark Lord as the Dark Lord punishes Gunmar for not being there with Bular, Azog and Angor Wat (who was a miniboss) because Sauron lost all the commanders of his army and now he has to rebuild it all over again as he plans to attack Earth again. Sauron then calls some evil allies. Characters Playable Characters *Jeffy *Fishy Boopkins *Bob *Chef Pee Pee Non Playable Characters *Flame Princess *Brooklyn T Guy *Simons *American Mercenaries *British Mercenaries *Hindi Mercenaries *Japanese Mercenaries *Natsu *Sonic *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Goombario *Parakarry *Aladdin *Alibaba *Morgiana *Gray Fulbuster *Ais Walenstine Minibosses *Nightmare's Army - They are all fought at Grand centeral station. **Dr. Eggman **Bowser **Bowser Jr. **Kamek **Captain Basilisx **Emperor Kouen Ren - Sub-Boss and Emperor of the Kou Empire. **Lord Brevon - Sub Boss of Avalace. **General-Chairman Zoldeo Crawford- Sub-Boss of the Balbad Legion (General-Chairman of the People's Republic of Balbad) **Kragok the Echidna- Sub-Boss of the Western Deserts Legion **Axel the Water Buffalo- Sub-Boss of the Plains Legion **Nacho the Fenec - Sub-Boss of the Northern Grasslands Legion **King K Rool - Sub-Boss of the Fire Legion **Maw the Thylacine - Sub-Boss of the Downa Legion **Tundra the Walrus - Sub-Boss of the Frost Legion **Yagyu Boss/Darkrai the Bat - Sub-Boss of the Yagyu clan (the Ninja Bat Bandit clan) and the Dragon Kingdom **Khan the Hedgehog - Sub-Boss of South Island and Head of the Metalix/Nantal Police. **Marshall Zu - Sub-Boss of the former Dominion of Balbad known as Citadelia. **Shah Boris Kodavich - Sub-Boss/Shah of the Empire of Mana a puppet state. **Baron-General Reza Horthy - Sub-Boss of the Imperial State of Magzuroa puppet state of the Kou Empire and Robotroplis Empire itself. **Adam Petrikov - Son of the President **Alyssa Lucifuge **Amazoness Corps - Slave Subordinate Team ***Evelda ***Gina Gwen ***Lena Tally ***Samira ***Saniya Lemiste ***Soffice Septy ***Tiona Hiryute (formerly) ***Tione Hiryute (formerly) ***Vivian **Atreyu the Hedgehog **Captain Riftguard **Colonel Koris **Colonel Kizu - Head of the Military **Crown Prince Kouen Jr. **Crown Prince Reza Kodavich **Crown Princess Alexia Kodavich (nee Kutuzuski) **Deputy Regent Moran Horthy **Dirmirti **Dr. Finitevus **Elf Corps - Slave Subordinate Team ***Alicia Forsight ***Celdia ***Filvis Challia ***Larfal Alf - Leader ***Lissos ***Luvis Lilix ***Rishena ***Riveria Ljos Alf ***Thane Hire **Empress Noor Kodavich (nee Khan) **Fanalis Corps - Slave Subordinate Team ***Razol ***Yaqut ***Lo'lo ***Myron Alexius ***Muu Alexiu **Gae-Na **General Kai Ren **General Kawl **General Kuro **General Yurgo **General Serpentine **Gray Fullbuster/Grambo Prime (defected) **Hakuryuu Ren **Heirarty Regent Kai Horthy **Hoodie **Jason **Lien-Da **Lieutenant Hoga **Metalix Prime **Nail the Hedgehog **Remington **Scourge the Hedgehog **Sergent Kroft **Shade the Hedgehog **Secret Police Gang ***Spade ***Metal Sonic ***Mephiles the Dark ***Eclipse the Darkling ***Infinite ***The Red Scarves **Sumba Luang **Warlord Cheng Liu **War-Mistress Naya Horthy (nee Ausni) **Xenin **Aaa **Akemi the Lion **Al-Budd **Alkaline the Destroyer **Amber the Hedgehog **Anaxatrete the Wolf **Ben the Toad **Captain Kalaw **Corazon Tea **Carnage the Hedgecat **Gajeel Redfox **Demon Karitori **Disadorna the Crystalhog **Elis the Dalmatian **Rago **Roogoo **The Destructix ***Fiona Fox ***Predator Hawk ***Sergeant Simian ***Flying Frog **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polar Bear **Bean the Dynamite **Aeon the Hedgehog **Koopa Bros **Wario **Waluigi *Angkor Wat - Final Battle only *Nintendofan96 - In Government base *X - In Government base *Evil Asian Guy - In Government base *The Imposter - In Government base *Crazy Toilet dude - In Government base *Rodinpulp14 (Enzo) - In Government base *Robot Clone - In Government base *Hacker - In Government base *Undead Hitler - In Station Square *Undead Mussolini - In Station Square *Undead Boris of Bulgaria - In Station Square *Undead Fransico Franco - In Station Square *Undead Ion Antonescu - In Station Square *Undead Joseph Stalin - In Station Square *Undead Nicolae Ceausescu - In Station Square *Undead Josip Broz Tito - In Station Square *Undead Mao Zedong - In Station Square *Undead Muammar Gaddafi - In Station Square *Undead Saddam Hussein - In Station Square Bosses *President Nightmare - In Grand Centeral Station *Supermarioglitchy3 - In Government Base *Bular - In New York City *Azog in New York City *Mama Luigi - on Empire State Building Category:Video Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games